


The Gift

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	1. Chapter 1

Not being great with gifts was frustrating especially at Christmas time. The last person on your Christmas shopping list was Bucky. You couldn't decide what to get him. For everyone else, you already had found gifts. It was so frustrating to run around the mall with shopping bags, going through countless stores not finding anything good.

In the end, giving up you found his gift under the section labeled as 'to the closest friend'. You could tell that you two were close friends. Bucky was one of your best friends. You could talk for hours and hours about everything and nothing, you could tell him absolutely everything. 

For a while now you had a big crush on him at first you brushed it off as a simple attraction. Of course, he was handsome and charming but he was so much more than that. He was kind and funny the one you could always rely on, he was always there for you, no matter what. So what kind of gift you get someone like that? A book? A mug? A sweater? 

In the end, you got him coupons. Maybe not the best thing but hopefully it will do. You swore next year you'll get him something better. Quickly reading through a couple of them you thought this is not so bad, he could actually use them in the future. There was a movie night where he can choose the movie, a back massage a bit risky but why not? Thankfully, for now, your misery ended.

“Sorry, my gift sucks.” You said sitting on the couch across from Bucky as he unwrapped your gift.

“What, no. I like it.” He smiled flipping through the small stack of cards. “I could actually use a back massage.”

“You know where to find me.” You chuckled relieved that he liked the gift.

“Why didn't I get coupons?” Sam asked. “I need a back massage too.”

“You wish.” Bucky smugly smirked proceeding to read every card and blushed briefly looking up at you with a big smile on his lips before returning back to reading.

Sam glanced at Bucky and then at you observing how you two were looking at each other. He smiled shaking his head like he couldn’t believe he noticed it only now. You noticed and furrowed your brows as asking him 'what', but he only smirked as he would know your secret and leaned back comfortably on the couch with a satisfied look on his face.

After gifts were exchanged and unwrapped and everyone was distracted by their things Bucky called you to the side away from others for some privacy.

“So, how do these things work exactly?” He asked with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“If you want to use something you have to give that coupon to me and I'll have to do the thing that's written on it.” You explained.

“Am I allowed to use all of these?” He smiled.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” He narrowed his eyes as not believing you.

“Yeah, that's why I got them for you.” You laughed.

“Did you read all of them?” He smirked lifting the small stack of cards up.

“No, I know there was a hug, movie night where you can choose the movie, back massage, breakfast in bed. Nothing too crazy.” You started to doubt yourself. Somehow with all the gift wrapping, you forgot to read all of them.

Bucky started reading the cards. “There also is a kiss, a quickie, fantasy turned into reality, blowjob and also there is one with one wish where I can choose my self what I want.” He looked up at you. “Like you said nothing too crazy.” He was smiling so widely at your reaction his cheeks probably hurt. How much you were blushing, just staring at him trying to say something but no words came out of your mouth, like a fish out of the water. That's what you get for not reading carefully.

“I didn't know that was there.” You finally said, a horrified expression on your face.

“Can I use them all?” He asked again his expression turning serious.

“Do you want to use them?”

“Yes.” He smiled softly. “In fact, I would like to use one right now.” He stepped closer to you. “You know I have this thing for you where I can't stop thinking about you and it's kinda annoying when you are or on my mind all the time. It's so distracting you can't even imagine.” Bucky confessed.

Your heart fluttered at his words. “I can because I have the same thing with you where you pop into my mind in the most inappropriate times. It's super annoying.” A big smile appeared on your face. “And yes, you can use all of them.” 

“I'll need to hear more about those inappropriate times.” He chuckled with raised brow going through the small cards giving you the one he was searching for.

You read it out loud. “Dinner for two.” You looked back at him smiling. “That's arrangeable.”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Sam called from the couch smiling clearly he had heard the conversation.

You both turned to Sam who smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, pointing up above your heads where mistletoe was hanging. “You know what to do.”

“It's a tradition.” Bucky shrugged his gaze traveling to your lips.

“Can't break traditions.” You smiled stepping closer to him.

“Definitely can't do that.” He whispered wrapping hands around your waist and softly kissed you. Your eyes closed responding to kiss, winding your hands around his neck you pulled him closer. The kiss was way too short for your liking. In the same time, it was everything you ever imagined and so much more.

You both couldn't help but smile. “I guess I'll have to use my coupon for a kiss later.”

Suddenly you became aware of how quiet the room had become. There was no chatter anymore only cheerful Christmas music quietly playing in the background. 

“Bucky...Is everyone staring at us?” You asked refusing to look yourself.

He glanced over your shoulder. “I'm afraid so, yes.”

“What now?” You whispered hiding your face in the crook of his neck. 

Bucky chuckled his chest rumbling and his arms tightening around you. “Shall we give them a show?”

“What do you mean?” You pulled back to look at him. He had a devilish smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“With my life.” You answered not even thinking, because it was true you trusted him.

“Hold on tight.” You wanted to ask him what he meant by that but before you had a chance to do that he dipped you down, one hand tightly looped around your waist other holding your head. You squeaked at the sudden action holding onto his arms. He kissed you knocking all the air out of your lungs, with so much love you felt like melting in his arms, forgetting about everything. Your lips parted and he deepened the kiss.

The room erupted in cheering bringing you and Bucky back to reality. He pulled you back on your feet, not letting you go.

“That...that was quite the show.” You gasped breathlessly holding onto him for balance a smile dancing on your lips.

“I’m glad you liked it, Doll.” He said with a big smile on his face.

You couldn't hope for a better gift than this.


	2. Kiss Coupon

It was one of those days where nothing went right. All those little things that went wrong made you angry. And who usually is the person at the end of the day that gets to face the consequences of it all? The person who you will lash out on, even if he hasn’t done anything wrong? The person you care about the most. You find the smallest, the most meaningless thing possible and you hold onto it like it’s the reason for all of your troubles.

You were lying in bed facing away from Bucky ready for sleep. He returned from the bathroom and turned off the light, leaving on only the small bedside lamp. He got into the bed scooting closer to you.

“Are you sleeping?” He whispered, gently placing his head onto your shoulder.

“Yes.” You pulled the blanket closer to your chin. You were still little annoyed after your dinner with him when your favorite place was closed so you had to go elsewhere, obviously, it wasn’t his fault. It had been a long day and you just wanted to go home, where you could finally feel at ease.

“No goodnight kiss tonight?”

“No.” You flatly answered.

“Just one kiss Doll.” He nudged your cheek with his nose.

“Don’t doll me, I’m mad at you.” You murmured.

“Don’t be mad at me. I said I’m sorry.” He pouted.

“Go to sleep. I’m not in the mood to discuss this right now.”

“I won’t let you sleep until we make up.” He stated. “I can’t go to sleep knowing you’re angry.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I’m sorry I ate the last piece of the pie, okay? I didn’t know you wanted it so much.”

“I had a really long day and I was looking forward to eating that pie.” You turned on your back crossing hands on your chest.

“I’ll buy you a whole pie tomorrow, hell I will even bake it myself, just please don’t be mad at me anymore.”

“In that case, you will be forgiven.”

He smiled, leaning closer to you to kiss your lips, but you turned your cheek at the last moment.

“Babe.” He whined.

“You’ll get the kiss tomorrow after I’ll get my pie.”

“You leave me no other choice. I’ll have to use the heavy artillery.” He huffed standing up and went to the drawer searching for something. Quickly finding the needed thing, he returned to bed, giving you the coupon for a kiss you accidentally gifted him for Christmas. “I know you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you. You’re just too stubborn to admit that.”

You sat up, taking the small card from his hand and read it. “Fine.” You rolled your eyes huffing out a breath. “Come here.”

He happily obeyed crawling closer to you. You pecked his lips. “There’s your kiss, happy now?”

“No, that wasn’t a real kiss.” He pouted making his best attempt at puppy eyes.

“Always the puppy eyes that gets me.” You shook your head understanding how silly this whole arguing was you finally broke into a smile not being able to resist him. He chuckled satisfied he was the reason why you were finally smiling again.

“What can I say? That’s my secret weapon.” 

‘’Not anymore, it’s not.” You wrapped your hands around his neck, kissing him properly this time. Bucky winded his hands around you laying you on the bed. His beard burned deliciously against your skin. His tongue swept over the seam of your lips. You parted them, allowing him to deepen the kiss. A small whimper escaped your lips. Bucky smirked in the kiss hearing it, appreciatively humming. He loved those little sounds you made so much.

“I love you Y/n.” He whispered against your lips nudging your nose with his own.

You gasped. “You take that back.”

“I love you,” He repeated again, smiling. “And there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“You can’t say stuff like that when I’m mad at you.” You tried to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips.

He got on top of you straddling your thighs, trapping you beneath him. “Do you love me?” He asked, tickling your sides, a playful smile on his face.

“Stop, no. Bucky!” You laughed squirming underneath him trying to escape his hands. His fingertips danced along your rib cage and belly mercilessly. Finally, you managed to catch his hands. “I give up.” You said out of breath.

He stopped his torture leaning closer to you as waiting for you to say something more. Strands of hair that had fallen out of his messy, low bun framed his face.

“I’m not mad anymore.” You admitted.

“And?” He placed your hands on either side of your head, intertwining his fingers with yours. He hovered above you, only a few inches away from your lips.

“I love you too.” You confessed.

He smiled. “You do?” He asked before languidly kissing you and nibbling at your bottom lip leaving you wanting more.

“Mhm, unfortunately.” You murmured against his lips.

“Say that again.” Bucky lifted his head to look at you.

You tucked his hair behind his ears holding his face in your palms and looked into his eyes. “I love you, James Barnes.” You repeated.

“I will never get tired of hearing that.”

“Good, because you’ll hear that a lot.”

He smiled mischievously and kissed you again, pulling the blanket over both of your heads making you giggle.


End file.
